The Dresden Files
by Fina Driscoll
Summary: This is more of the TV version. Harry is called on a case that seems innocent enough, but as always, he's dragged into something very complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!! First chapter to my version of the Dresden Files!YAY!!Anywho, all **_italic_** words are Dresden when he's narrating. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please review! **

**Fi.  
**

_You know that old saying, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade?" Well, that's what I thought about with my powers. I mean, I've got 'em so why not use 'em? People don't always understand what I do. I want to help people, yet, not all see 'help' in the same way. For instance, when people have lost something, they come to me thinking I can find it. Thankfully, today's client didn't come in because he needed help finding his car keys._

"Harry Dresden," I introduced myself, shaking the hand of a young man who had just walked into my shop. "How can I help you?"

"Jack Donovan." he replied, "I need help finding someone."

"Alright, have a seat." I said and showed him to a chair that wasn't covered in books. He sat down and grabbed something from his jacket pocket. He handed it to me and I realized that it was a picture of a young woman with long black hair. She was just about to get into an old rundown car. She had a serious look on her face, and was looking away from whoever was taking the photograph...as if she didn't know she was being photographed. Not commenting on the unusualness of the photo, I asked Jack a few basic "missing-person's" questions.

"Is she a friend, relative...?" I inquired, handing him back the photo.

"She's my sister. Her name is Amy." he answered. "She's been missing for about a week."

"Have you contacted the police?"

"Yes, but they haven't come up with anything."

"I see." I said. "Do you guys live around here?"

"Yes, in Norridge."

"Where was the last place you saw her?" I asked.

"At my apartment. She was going to go to work." he said, and started to play with his thumbs.

"Do you have anything personal of hers?"

"Um, yeah..." he trailed off as he reached once again for something in his jacket. He pulled out a chain. It was a necklace with a Celtic knot design. "Will this work?"

"Yeah." I reached over and took it. "This'll work just fine."

Soon after Jack had gone to go to work I was in my back room mixing in the ingredients that would help me find Jack's sister, Amy. I dropped the necklace into the now bubbling cauldron just as Bob started talking.

"Harry, something about the case is...unsettling."

"Why do you say that, Bob?" I asked, still concentrating on the potion before me.

"Something about that Jack isn't right." He said and came over, hovering over my work.

"Bob were you snooping in on our conversation?" I asked, turning to him.

"I'm a ghost, Harry. What do you think?"

"Doesn't mean you can snoop! You'll scare the clients away."

"I'm just worried, Harry. Do you not think that something about this case is wrong?"

"No I do not. Now do you mind? I'm trying to work here."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he said.

I dipped my crystal into the concoction just as Bob disappeared into his skull. Pulling it out, I set off into the direction that the spell took me.

Several minutes later, I ended up in Summit. A ruddy area, that was fairly deserted at this time of day. The spell lead me to an old apartment building. Parking the Jeep, I headed in, with crystal in hand. It lead me up a few trash covered floors and down a quiet hallway, where finally it brought me to a door. Room 34B. I knocked, and could hear muffled noises behind the door. Finally, it swung open and revealed Amy, the girl in the photo.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"My name's Harry Dresden, I was hired by your brother to find you." I answered.

"My brother?"

"Yes. He's very worried about you, and has been looking for you." I informed her.

"Mr. Dresden, I don't have a brother."

_Well, what do you know? The old ghost was right._


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it took me so long to write, I was very busy this week. Please Review I hope you like the story and please be patient for it will take me some time to get up the next chapter. **

"What?" I asked, still trying to figure out what she had said.

"I don't have a brother." she repeated.

"Then who's Jack Donovan?"

Not a second after I uttered the question, I was yanked into her apartment. She abruptly shut the door behind us, and it was then that I saw the engravings in the door post. Engraved symbols for protection. She turned to look at me, her green eyes filled with worry.

"Did he follow you here?"

"No." I said uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" she demanded.

_Not really._

"Yeah."

She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door.

"Mr. Dresden, you have to go back to Jack and tell him you couldn't find me. Please."

"I don't understand, what's going on?"

"It's not something you want to be dragged into. Just go back to him and tell him that you didn't find me."

"There is no missing-person police report, is there?" I asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"No." she whispered.

"Maybe I can help." I offered.

"No!" she said more firmly. "Please, stay out of this." She grabbed the door handle and swung it open to let me out, only someone stood in the way.

"Hello Amy." said Jack. Amy backed up a little, still clutching the door.

"You said he didn't follow you." she muttered angrily.

"Well, I didn't really check." I said sheepishly.

_Great I'm probably going to be the death of this girl._ Before jack could take a step inside I flicked my wrist and turned my finger. Immediately the door slammed shut and locked us in. Amy turned around to stare at me angrily and I held my hands up. "Not now. Get angry at me later, do you have a back door out of here?"

Jack began pounding on the door angrily, yelling at Amy to let him in. The wards began to glow around the door frame as Jack attempted at bringing them down.

"The window in the bedroom leads to a fire escape."

"Works for me, lead the way." I said and let her pass by.

We went into a cluttered bedroom with a large window to the left. On the unmade bed was a now startled cat. Amy scooped it up, and headed for the window.

"Leave the damn cat!" I yelled.

Ignoring me she shoved the window up, and climbed out. Following her, we began running down the stairs. We had gone down two levels when we heard a loud crash, a second later, Jack stuck his head out the window, yelling for Amy to stop.

"Where's your car?" Amy asked frantically as we reached the bottom step.

"Towards the front."

We ran around the building to my Jeep. Ripping the door open, I jammed the key into the ignition, and flipped the engine over. Amy slid in beside me and shut her door, her cat still in her arms, remaining surprisingly calm. Its gray colored body curled in a ball, white running up its paws and arms. I drove away just as Jack came around the side of the building.

Driving for a few minutes, I finally spoke up.

"I have a place where you'd be safe."

"Okay." she said without looking away from the window.

"If you don''t mind me asking, what's with the cat?" I asked, trying to be somewhat polite.

She snorted, and looked at me, suddenly very serious. "He's the only bit of home I have left."

"Oh." I said, acting as if that explained everything. "What's his name?"

"Duma."

_Can you give me a little more than one sentence answers? _"Can I ask what's going on?"

"No." she replied and scratched under Duma's chin.

She turned away from me and looked out the window. Letting out a sigh I finally turned down the street where my shop was stationed. I had drove around the block a few times to make sure no one was following us this time. Parking my Jeep I killed the engine and announced,

"Welcome to my shop."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the biggest wait of your life. I got really sick and it was really hard to get on the computer cuz I was put on antibiotics which didn't help. (dizzy people!) ** **Anyhow another chapter, sorry for being so short! If anything doesn't make sense let me know. And keep Reviewing, please be patient.**

Inside the shop I locked the door behind Amy and shut the blinds. With a whisper and a flick of my fingers I lit some candles that were laying around the main room.

"Nice place." commented Amy, as she looked around.

Suddenly, Bob came through the hallway.

"Harry, how did it--" he stopped immediately, noticing Amy.

"Um, Amy, this is Bob. Bob, Amy." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Amy said and put out her hand.

Bob stood there, and glared at me.

"Amy, Bob's a ghost." I said quietly.

She slowly pulled back her hand. "Okay. Awkward."

"Quite." replied Bob.

"Bob, Amy's gonna have to stay with us for a little while, just till its safe."

"Wonderful." Bob said flatly.

"Bob." I said sternly, " Take Amy down to the lab until I can figure something out."

"I take it didn't go well?" Bob drawled.

"Bob--"

"What did I tell you Harry? You never listen--"

"Bob! Amy. Lab. Now." I snapped.

Bob grumbled to himself as he slowly walked away. Amy followed behind him, Duma still curled up in her arms.

I came into the lab a few minutes later to see Bob, standing in the corner near his skull sulking. Arm's folded staring at the cat who was now exploring around the lab. Amy was sitting on the only stool in the room, with her arms on her lap. Looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, every thing's set up, we're protected in case he comes back again. " I said, turning to Amy, "So you gonna tell me what is going on?"

She starts to open her mouth, brows furrowed in anger. Ready to tell me off, I interrupt her, " And don't give me any of that 'don't want you to get dragged into it' stuff. Because I am smacked dab right in the middle of it."

She sighed and asked, "Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Well for starters what does Jack want from you?"

Slowly she stood up from the stool and raised an arm in front of me. With a quiet sigh she focused on her outstretched hand. There was a quick flicker before blue flames sparked into life in her palm. The flames started to grow and lick up her arm.

"This. This is what he wants."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, another chapter! YAY! You know the drill people, all _italicized _words are Harry's thoughts/narration bits**. **Please review!**_  
_

_You know how when you were little, your parents always told you to 'never play with matches,' and fire in general? This is what it reminded me of, a bad mix of playing with matches, and magic. Amy's case is somewhat different, but she did warn me. I should have listened. _

"Well that's...interesting." I said slowly, still looking at Amy's fiery hand.

"Thanks." she said, closing her hand into a fist and extinguishing the flame. "I guess."

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Bob asked me. "Jack knows where your shop is and is probably on his way right now."

"Even if he does come, I have a protection spell around the place. It'll give us some time."

"_Some_ time, not enough time." he argued. He now paced back and forth with his arms folded. He stopped and looked at me again. "You don't know how powerful he might be."

"Maybe you can tell us?" I suggested, turning to address Amy.

"I'm not sure..." she said softly. "I just know that he's been spying on me for a while. That's why I left my home, that, and because of a few...accidents."

"Accidents?" I pushed still further.

"Over the past couple of years, whatever's happening to me, started getting worse."

"You mean your powers?" I chose my words carefully, trying not to scare her.

"Yes." she replied, and went on. "I thought I could hide it. But instead, they started to become more uncontrollable. I nearly burnt down my parents house one of the times."

"How old were you when it first started happening, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It happened a couple of months before I turned eighteen." she replied, not bothered by the question.

_Eighteen? I developed my powers before I was thirteen. Why did hers come up so late?_

"Is that when you left home?"

"I tried, but my parents though I had a problem. Drugs or something. When I thought I couldn't hide it anymore, I told them." She trailed off.

"What did they say?"

"They thought I was insane, and had me committed to a psych ward." She said, her words full of pain.

"So, what happened?"

"I stopped talking about it and they let me out." She said. "But I was still in there for a year because my parents wanted to make sure I was fine. After that, my parents insisted on me staying with them for a while. And I did. I somehow convinced myself that they were just 'trying to help,' and I stayed with them for two more years until...until I nearly destroyed their house. They thought I was having an 'episode' or whatever you wanna call it. That was when I realized I couldn't do it. Be around them, I mean. So I left, got an apartment, and stayed there for another two years until about three months before I left, I find out I'm being watched, so, I left again and came to Chicago. And now it's happening all over again."

She said the last part bitterly. Somehow, It felt aimed towards me.

_Can you blame her? She went through one hell and has now gotten into another one._

"You didn't by any chance come from Norridge, did you?" I asked suddenly, remembering what Jack had said.

"No..." she answered, her tone giving away that she didn't even know where that was.

_Why do I even ask? Everything that comes out of Jack's mouth is a lie. With the exception of course, that he is looking for her._

Before I could ask anymore questions, I heard a crash coming from the main room. We all froze, and waited.

Bob, though, broke the silence. "Harry what did I tell you? You never listen to me!"

"Bob, be quiet!" I whispered.

I rose slowly from the stool I had been sitting on, and headed for the large door. I grabbed the handle and pulled.

Nothing was there. I stepped out into the hallway and looked around. Turning back to Bob and Amy, I shrugged my shoulders. That was of course, when it happened. I was thrown with great force down the hallway into the living room. I hit the ground, smacking my head off the floor. Amy rushed out towards me, and crouched down to assess the damage.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked, her words faint and distorted. She turned suddenly, and past her I could see Jack in the hallway.

"Amy, you need to get out of here." I choked the words out.

Instead she stood up and faced him. Before I could stop her, she flung her arms out at him. He flew back, just as I had, but with enough force to knock him clear into the other room.

"Oh my God! That actually worked?!" she looked at herself, incredulously.

"Amy--" I said again, and tried to get up.

She turned around, remembering I was there, and helped me stand, looking at me with worried eyes.

"We need to get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**another chapter! Sorry it took so long. This one was more difficult. Anyways, thanks for being patient. Please review!! **

Amy and I burst out the back door and dashed around the side of the building towards my Jeep. I fumbled for the keys as Amy got in. Locating them, I hopped in and was just about to jam them in the ignition when I heard Amy yell. I looked over just to see Amy be pulled out and thrown to the sidewalk by Jack. I went around the side of my car. Amy was just getting to her knees and Jack was advancing.

"Amy, stay down!" I yelled, grabbing my wand, ready to strike.

I barely had it out from my coat pocket when Jack thrust out his arm, throwing me like I weighed nothing. I flew over my Jeep and landed in the road, right in the path of a _very_ large delivery truck.

I closed my eyes, waiting to hear brakes squealing, ready for impact.

Nothing.

"HARRY!" yelled a familiar voice. I opened my eyes. It was Amy, and she was rushing towards me full speed.

"Harry!" she yelled again, "Get up!!"

I looked around and could see that the truck was behind me but it wasn't moving. Amy came up and grabbed one of my arms, yanking me up. She dragged me back towards the sidewalk, back towards Jack. He too, wasn't moving. Just standing there, doing nothing.

_What the hell is going on here? I didn't do this, did I?_

Amy turned to me, worry filled her eyes.

"Are you alright? What did you do?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, answering the first question. "And I didn't do this."

That's when it occurred to me that it was her.

_I mean, she could make fire come from the palm of her hand, so why not this?_

I was about to ask her how she did this when we heard a noise that made us stop. We turned to see the truck move forward and jerk to a stop. The driver got out and looked around frantically.

_Looking for me under his wheels, I'm guessing._

Amy and I heard a grunt that made us look the other way. Jack had come out of whatever had happened to him and fell forward, right on his face. He looked up at us angrily, but before he could do anything, I stunned him using my wand.

Amy helped me drag Jack inside and carefully down into the basement where I had set up a nice little containment ring that would keep him trapped while I could interrogate him.

"Did you want to wait upstairs?" I asked Amy who was looking at Jack in disdain.

Breaking from her trance, she nodded, and headed up the stairs. Just in time, too. Jack began to stir, and got up glaring at me. He stretched an arm out but the shield kicked in, keeping him away.

"So," I began casually, "Why is it that you want Amy so badly?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he growled. "Her power, it's...endless."

Before I could ask anything else, I heard someone approach from behind. I whirled around, wand at the ready. A tall black man in long brown coat stared back at me. Morgan.

"Hey,buddy. How ya doin'?" I asked, smiling innocently. _What did I do now?_

"Don't play games with me, Harry." he warned. "Now, where is she?"

"Look, I'm kinda busy--" I began.

Suddenly, a ball of light came through Morgan's arm and right at Jack. Jack disappeared. Vanquished. Apparently, what he needed to say was more important.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I was interrogating him!"

"It doesn't matter!" He shouted back. "He's just one of the many demons that will be looking for her along with the Wardens."

"Wardens? What do they have to do with anything?"

And then it clicked. The incident outside. She had stopped time.

"She broke the seventh law of magic, Harry."

"She stopped time, she didn't go back in time!" I argued.

"The Wardens will not see it that way! It's still messing around with time! They will delivery whatever judgement they see fit!

_Oh hell. This is not good._


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Not only is it longer than most but actually has normal sized paragraphs. Its a miracle! Anyways, this is more of a bridge chapter than anything, but stay tuned, cuz I'm already working on the next one and it'll be up sooner than you think!! Please review.**

"Now Morgan, hold on a minute."

He ignored me and began to head up the stairs. I followed, still trying to persuade him otherwise. Reaching the top, he scanned the room.

"Where is she?" he growled again.

"Harry?" Amy called. She came around the hallway, out of the lab.

_Oh God, no._

I closed my eyes, trying to think. Sure, she was in violation of the Seventh Law of Magic, but there must be some way around it.

Morgan turned to Amy and marched towards her. She glanced at me, unsure of what to do.

"She was saving the life of a defenseless!" I nearly shouted.

Morgan stopped in his tracks. "What?" he snapped.

"You're just looking for someone to take something out on. My guess is, the White Council has given you more than you can chew. The moment someone slips up, you're onto them, even if it's not that serious."

"Violating one of the Laws is serious, Harry!" This time he whirled on his heels, glaring at me furiously.

"Come on, Morgan. She didn't know what she was doing. It was her first time. Can't you just let her off with a warning or somethin'?"

"We have been watching her for weeks, Harry." he said, his voice not-so-tense anymore. "Her power is out of control."

"Then I'll train her." I said defiantly, meeting his gaze. We stared at each other for a while, waiting for the other to back down.

"Dammit, Harry." He muttered, finally, giving up.

_I win!!_

I tried my best to not seem too cocky. Morgan stepped back a little.

"Alright." he agreed. "I'll see what I can do."

I smiled, relieved. I glanced at Amy who looked completely lost. I'd have to explain a lot to her later.

"Harry, you must do as you say you will." He warned. "I'll be watching the both of you for any mistakes."

Suddenly, it dawned on me as to why he was here.

"Wait a minute. Were you assigned by the Council to also be her Warden?"

He looked like he could strangle me right then and there, making me regret even asking.

"Yes." He admitted, visibly using all the self-control he could muster. He glanced at the two of us before finally adding, "I'll be around."

He left, the air swallowing him up.

_Thank God._

I walked towards Amy, who had a look of- what the hell just happened?- on her face.

"Come on." I said, guiding her to a couch nearby. "I have a lot to explain."

About half an hour had passed of me discussing the White Council, Morgan, demons, and the like, before Amy spoke up.

"So, Morgan's going to be watching me?"

"Yep."

"That's creepy."

_Tell me about it._

"Now listen," I told her. "I'm gonna have to help you control your power in order for you to not get into anymore trouble. You'll have to come by for a while so we can work."

She nodded. Her green eyes shined, showing no signs of concern.

_She sure is taking this well._

"Where's Jack?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Uh, well. You see, he's...not someone you have to worry about anymore." I said slowly, trying not to make it out as if _I _had killed him.

Suspicion crossed her face, and quickly passed. "So it's safe to go back to my apartment?"

"Well," I began. "Sort of. There will still be some who are looking for you. Demons, probably."

"Great." she said dryly. Out of nowhere, Duma hopped up onto her lap. She smiled, her expression soft. Duma purred and arched his back, desperate for attention. She looked past me and smiled even more. "I didn't know you had a cat."

"What?" I asked. I followed her gaze and spotted Mister. The large cat was waiting impatiently for me to pick him up. I reached down, pulling the beast towards me. He was purring until he saw Duma. He glared at the other cat warily. Duma was unaware of the holes being drilled into him by Mister, and kept kneading at Amy's lap.

"I guess I should get you home." I said, trying to avoid the cat fight that Mister seemed to be heading for.

Amy nodded and held onto Duma as she stood up. I brushed Mister onto the couch and stood up also. We headed outside, where it was now dark. We hopped in my car and drove back to her apartment. I walked with her up to her room in silence. We got to her door, or at least what was left of it. It was off the hinges and lying in the room. Feeling somewhat responsible, I offered help. Amy went inside to get some tools and I began to pick up her door.

"Sorry, this is all I have." she said, and handed me a screwdriver.

"That'll work." I assured her, and got started. A few minutes later, as I worked on the last hinge, I found myself staring at the wards, no longer glowing, but still in tact. "Where did you learn about the defense wards?"

She was picking up the last few papers that had been strewn on the ground when she answered. "My grandmother. She always drew me pictures of them, said I should memorize them because they'd come in handy one day. They did."

_Was it possible that her grandmother had a gift, also? Must've skipped her mom's generation..._

As soon as I was done, I checked the door, swinging it back and forth.

"Hey, how does starting off your lessons tomorrow sound?" I asked. "Say around 2 o'clock? Will you have a ride?"

"Yes and yes. My car sucks but it should get me to your place." she answered.

I stepped out into the hallway before finally saying, "Okay, see you then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people!! I didn't get it up as soon as I had wanted, but oh well. Anyways, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to cut this short. Due to, well, life in general, I'm gonna have to take a break and get my other priorities done. So sorry. Maybe you'll hear from me in late May. Thanks for reading and being so great! **

_The next few days went by easily enough. Amy was getting better control of her powers, making each appointment on time. There was more to her than I thought, though. Each day seemed to bring up a new ability of hers that I myself couldn't begin to understand. Where was all of this energy coming from? Like the demon, Jack, had said, it's "endless." Yet, I couldn't help but feel she was holding back._

_We tried making the most of the space we had, which never seemed enough. Mister began hiding each time he saw Amy come through the door for another lesson, knowing there was going to be a lot of noise and tension. And since business was slow, she was able to come everyday. Bob didn't seem to mind, though. Any woman that came into this building was welcomed with open arms._

One afternoon, I sat in my kitchen, finishing up lunch. It was nearly 2 o'clock according to the clock sitting up on the wall in front of me, and I was expecting Amy to come in soon. Mister sat on the table in front of me, staring at me expectantly, wanting a bit of my tuna sandwich. I sighed and offered him some. He licked off the remains as Bob drifted in through the wall to my right.

"Amy coming again?" He drawled.

"Yep."

"She's a little late, isn't she?"

I glanced back up at the clock. It read 1:50. "No. Why'd you say that?"

"That clock has been wrong for weeks, Harry. It's past 2." He said matter-of-factly. "Why don't you call her? Oh wait. You couldn't get a woman's number even if she gave it to you."

I glared at him and stuck my dishes in the sink. I could still feel his proud smile on my back as I walked away and picked up my jacket from the tall coat hanger near the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To go get her number." I said, and left. I got in my Jeep and headed to Amy's place. Traffic wasn't bad and I got there within half an hour. I headed up into her building, back up the trashed stair ways, and back to 34B. The door, I noticed, was open by a few inches.

_Well, that's never good._

I assumed the worst, and began wishing I had brought my staff, or rod with me. Taking a deep breath, I nudged the door open. It squealed loudly, and finally stopped.

"Yes, I know. I got your letter," a voice shouted from the bedroom. I recognized it as Amy's. "I'll be out by--"

She had come out of the bedroom, still in what seemed to be her pajamas. She was wearing loose sweatpants and a gray tank top. Her hair was pulled into a long braid, and she looked dead tired. She had stopped talking as soon as she saw me.

"Oh. It's just you." she said quietly, in a not so friendly tone, and went off picking up things, trying to make the room more homey.

I looked around her apartment. Boxes were piled up to my right, and everything seemed messy and out of place. I stepped inside, still looking around. I came to the kitchen counter and noticed a ripped envelope and an open letter sitting next to it. Trying not to seem to snoopy, I glanced at her. She was picking up books and putting them in a box, completely ignoring me. I looked down at the letter, and realized what it was.

"You're being evicted?" I asked, knowing I would get in trouble for looking at her personal mail.

She looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Gee. You sure do have a secure grasp for the obvious." She said, and slammed the rest of the books into the box. She turned away, and rubbed her face with her hands, trying to remain under control.

I looked down at the letter again. It was dated from about two days ago. She had to be out by tomorrow.

_Why wouldn't she tell me about something like this?_

There was a light rapping on her door, and someone came in, without bothering to be invited. It was a short, stout, man that seemed to have had to many Twinkies in his lifetime. He had a receding hair line, and a cold look on his face. He walked in without a second glance at me, and went to Amy. Amy's jaw tightened when she saw him. This must be the apartment manager.

"You got my letter?" he growled.

"Yes." Amy replied bitterly, but still trying to keep composed.

"You will be out of here tomorrow." he said, rather as a fact, than a question.

"Yes." she repeated, and started to walk towards him. "Now if you don't mind, I have some packing to do."

She made him get all the way back out the door and into the hallway, but he turned around. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. His gaze went to something behind Amy. His face turned red, suddenly furious.

"You know I don't allow pets in here!!" He yelled, and pointed a large pudgy finger at Duma, who was sitting quietly on the bare floors of Amy's apartment.

Amy closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. She met the manager's furious glare with a cold, angry one of her own.

"Guess who doesn't give a crap?" She yelled back, and with that, she slammed the door in his face, no longer trying to control her frustration.

I could hear the manager's angry remarks as he stopped down the hallway. Amy rested her back up against her door and slid down to the floor, resting her head on her knees. I sat down next to her, and for a while, stayed in silence. Finally, I spoke up.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know." she replied, her voice muffled by her knees.

I sat there, trying to contemplate a way to help her. I couldn't just let her wander around homeless. I only saw one solution.

"You could come crash at my place for a while."

This time, she looked up. "What? Are you sure it wouldn't be too much for you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It'll be... interesting."


End file.
